Ball-nut steering systems are known in the prior art. These ball-nut steering systems have two cylinder chambers of different receiving volumes for a fluid. There is typically one cylinder chamber with a small receiving volume and one cylinder chamber with a large receiving volume. The fluid is forced into these cylinder chambers by a pump, e.g. a positive displacement pump.
Ball-nut steering systems can be provided for a cab-over-engine vehicle, a heavy goods vehicle on which the steering is arranged ahead of the steering axle in the direction of the vehicle, and a conventional-cab vehicle, a heavy goods vehicle on which the steering gear is arranged behind the front axle. Cab-over-engine vehicles are typically used in Europe and conventional-cab vehicles are preferred for use in the USA.